


Hey, Dean?

by larryslovechild19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sam is about 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslovechild19/pseuds/larryslovechild19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the very first time I publish something I've written in English (not my first language, btw), so I hope you like it!</p></blockquote>





	Hey, Dean?

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean looks up from the laptop and glances at his sleepy brother.

"Mornin', Sammy. Didn't know you were up."

"Umm... Can I..." Sam walks over to the small table and sits next to Dean.

"Can I try something?" He hesitates. Dean notices that.

"Yeah, I guess. What is it?"

Sam bites on his bottom lip and looks up at Dean, almost shyly. _Strange,_ Dean thinks.

"Can you, umm... Can you... Kiss me?"

Dean stares at Sam for a second. _What?_

"You know what? I'm sorry for asking, I just-" Sam tries to get up from the chair, but Dean touches his knee to stop him.

"Sam, you want it?"

"I... Umm, yeah."

"Sammy." Dean takes Sam's chin in his hand and looks into his eyes. "Do you want it?"

Sam blushes. "Yes."

Dean smiles a bit, then leans closer to Sam. They kiss, and it's so _perfect._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I publish something I've written in English (not my first language, btw), so I hope you like it!


End file.
